


Do You Remember?

by AsiniePerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, M/M, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Summary: When Sapnap had surgery and Dream is there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness 'm scared.

The last memory of Hanahaki was Dream.

But by the time he woke up, everything about Dream he remembered was gone.

"Hi Sapnap!" a blonde haired boy with a green hoodie was the first one to enter the room, smiling.

"..Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sapnap asked, a bit scared.

Dream saw this coming. He didn't love Sapnap like that, but he did know something was up. It still stung, but his smile remained.

"The nurse told me. Hey - wanna be friends? I know it may seem odd - but you know!"

He seemed friendly. He seemed like someone he could trust. Hopefully it was true.

Sapnap didn't know what to say. Instead, he nodded. 

___

Turns out they had more in common than they thought. Now it's a year later and they're the best of friends.

Sapnap really needed to be more organized. 

'Gotta clean the desk first.'

At first it was just junk and paper, but as he sorted it out.. Photos of.. Dream? From last year? He's met this man before? And attached to one of their photos... We're petals of green. He wasn't gonna deny, they were really pretty.

What did this all mean? He decided to do research.

It all made sense.

A year ago, he in the hospital for Hanahaki.

A year ago, he met Dream again.

A year ago.. he loved Dream.

Wait. 

He needed to call Dream.

Sapnap frantically dialed Dream, hands shaking.

"Sap? What's up?"

"Dream- I remember- I-I-"

"That's great that you remember! So.. you remember me and why you were in the hospital..?" Dream tried to smile but failed, now he probably knows he never loved Sapnap in that way.. 

"Dream- _I still remember, the third of December._ "

The third of December. The day he had caught Hanahaki.

**Author's Note:**

> ..Was that enjoyable?


End file.
